


love of creation

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Detroit Become Human AU that no one asked for, Other, Other characters to be added as they appear!, POV Alternating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Androids are an everyday item in the year 2038, but when androids start showing autonomy, the government immediately began cracking down on sentient androids deemed 'deviant'.Akechi is a prototype and is the only model of his kind, designed to assist humans investigating these runaway androids. Ren is a deviant android who helps runaway androids escape abusive homes, and is the poster child of the ones Akechi is deployed to catch. A fateful encounter has Akechi hot on Ren's trail, but the man always seems to be one step ahead of him.





	love of creation

**Author's Note:**

> hello and thank you for clicking on this work! i haven't uploaded a fic in a long time... about a year, i think? an android au idea has been bouncing around in my head for a bit, and when detroit: become human came out, i was surprised at how much i ended up loving the lore and how connor is essentially goro ehehe.
> 
> this fanfiction is completely standalone from the game and DBH-spoiler free! the only thing i've borrowed is the lore, which is explained in bits and pieces in the first chapter. 
> 
> also the 8 chapter thing is just a shot out in the dark, if it becomes longer i'll add more. tags will be updated as the story progresses but T is the general rating.

“Unit, what is your number?”

He blinked slowly as the world around him came into view, processors whirring in the back of his brain as the rest of his senses came back to him in a slow but precise process. He was in a lab but no one was around, the voice coming from a speaker above his head. Turning his gaze upward, he noticed a glass panel ahead of him, shadowed figures stood behind it.

“I repeat, unit, what is your number?”

“I am unit four five five, four six zero, eight seven five. Designation, Akechi.”

Silence followed him. He stood straight, waiting for an order to come from those behind the glass window.

“What is your condition?” one asked, his voice rough and grainy.

Akechi blinked again. “Operating at full capacity. I feel fine.”

The sound of a door opening made him turn his head, attracted by the sound. A bald man in a black suit walked up to him, his eyes hidden behind yellow-tinted glasses. Two men followed him closely, and stopped just behind him as the newcomer had right in front of Akechi. He raised his hand and one of them stepped forward, handing Akechi a bag.

Curiously he peeks inside the bag, finding a few articles of clothing that were no doubt his.

“You have been given a new opportunity to use your talents once more. The Tokyo police force have a use for you, unit.” the bespectacled man told him. Akechi raised an eyebrow, immediately recognizing his voice as the one who had woken him up. “Take these clothes and wait for further orders. You will be taken to the courthouse and briefed on your next mission.”

“If I may ask,” Akechi raised a hand up, and cleared his throat when the older looking man nodded, “what number is this? The body, I mean.”

Being an android had its perks. He had memories of before he had woken up, and knew _it_ had happened again. Akechi had died, or rather, his body had been destroyed because he had no memory of walking into this lab by himself.

The man smiled a disgustingly sweet smile and reached his hand up to put it on his head, ruffling his chestnut-colored hair. It was perceived to be a fatherly action- but Akechi knew this man, and the man was anything but fatherly. Shido Masayoshi was a human being who cared only for himself, but he was Akechi’s benefactor and owner.

“Don’t worry about that.”

* * *

The clothing he had been gifted had, as expected, fit perfectly. Akechi found himself itching to tug at the cuffs of his dress shirt, waiting in the conference room with a couple of people sitting at a table, scrutinizing him.

“My designation is Akechi, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” the brunet said and then bowed to the men before him. “I have been told very little of my mission, but I will help you in any way I can.” he raised himself back up to look forward. One of the older men in the room, the chief, stood up and approached Akechi. He had white hair, squared glasses, and was somewhat rotund.

“Welcome to the team, Akechi. You may sit down.”

The android did as he was told, and sat down in the chair that was pulled to the side, away from the humans. He glanced around the room one last time, taking note of each person in the room and tucking the data away for later, and then looked towards the chief once more.

“As you are all aware, the runaway android problem has become increasingly larger. More and more androids are marked as missing every day, it is becoming an issue that the Shibuya district can no longer contain.” the man said, hands clasped behind his back. “Because of this, the government has given us permission to use any force necessary on these deviant androids.”

“Akechi is here to assist us in investigating any case that comes under our nose, and will be assigned to Lieutenant Nijima.”

The entire room burst into a cacophony of laughter and complaints, and Akechi turned his head to the side. He raised his hand, and frowned. “Nijima? Who is that?” Some looks of sympathy were cast his way, but most were of contempt.

“Lieutenant Nijima is one of our top officers, but she has her own share of… flaws.” the chief said gingerly. “She has dedicated her life to capturing and shutting down deviant androids, but her the core of her resolve is a deeply personal grudge against androids. Nothing you should worry too much about, of course. You should simply focus on the orders given to you.”

People disliked the existence of androids, believing that they were taking over the workforce and erasing jobs. Akechi knew of these issues, had even run into a few of those individuals who had tried to shut down android production completely. They could be as much of a problem as runaway androids could be, and were not to be considered lightly.

Akechi crossed one arm over his chest and put his other hand up to his chin in thought. “That being said Akechi is a special model and with his help, we will no doubt be able to focus on other cases.”

 _Nijima, huh?_ The brunet was able devote half of his thoughts to wondering about his partner, and to the briefing at hand. _This will be… interesting._

Someone opened the door loudly, the door knob slamming into the wall right beside it. “What is the meaning of this, chief?” a woman’s voice screeched, heels clicking on the tile floor as the newcomer approached the front of the room. Akechi looked up from his lap and at the woman, his eyes widening only slightly. “You assigned me a new partner without consulting me?” she asked angrily.

The woman was somewhat tall, silvery-gray hair fell down her shoulders with only a few dark hair clips holding her bangs out of her face, and her eyes were a mauve-red color. She turned her gaze towards Akechi, and grimaced. “I told you that I wasn’t going to be taking on a new partner anymore.” she said, snapping her gaze back towards the chief.

“Lieutenant, lower your voice.” he said calmly, raising his hands up and down in a calming motion. “This was an order given to us by the government, I had no voice in this matter.”

“Is that so? Is that the reason why you’re giving me one of those _things_?” Nijima scoffed and crossed her arms. “Let me guess, it’s this unit right here, isn’t it?” she turned to look at him once again, and Akechi raised himself to his feet to meet her eyes calmly.

The circular light on his temple blinked yellow momentarily before turning to a blue shade once again, and he bowed towards her. “My designation is Akechi. I apologize for the abrupt reassignment, but I think you’ll find my abilities useful to your cases.”

“Nijima, this is Akechi.  He is a RK800 model, a prototype you could say. He will be your partner for the upcoming months.”

Nijima’s eyes flashed angrily when Akechi straightened himself to meet her gaze. Akechi couldn’t help but notice her face, despite being quite youthful, the woman already possessed stress marks that were signs of her occupation. Humans were fragile, and those that refused the help of androids worked harder than normal. Akechi reached his hand out and smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, miss Nijima.”

When the woman didn’t take his hand Akechi shrugged it off casually and brushed his gloved hand against his jacket idly. “I don’t like this.” Nijima said.

“Try to keep an open mind, Lieutenant. A full report of this unit’s specs have been delivered to your desk, please don’t throw this one away.”

* * *

Nijima had an entire office to herself. Everything was kept clean aside from her desk, which was littered with paper coffee cups and messy files, and Akechi had to hold himself back from going to clean it up on impulse alone. She brushed past him abruptly and sat at her desk, resting her elbows on the wooden surface to bury her face into her hands with a groan. “I can’t believe this…” she muttered to herself, digging the heels of her palm into her eyes aggressively.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I can do, Nijima?” Akechi asked.

The light-haired woman lifted her face to look up at the android, and grimaced. “I didn’t order you to speak, android.” she growled.

Had he been a regular model, Akechi might’ve seen himself backing down at such an aggressive display, but he wasn’t, so he didn’t. “I have cutting-edge technology that make me an excellent scanner. I can process multiple different outcomes from a few moments of exposure to a crime scene, as well as process blood samples with only a single drop of blood--”

Nijima cut him off by holding up her hand. “I’ve heard about you. CyberLife’s little pet project, huh? The whole station knows about you, especially because of the millions of dollars the government pumped into creating you, the perfect detective’s assistant.” Her demeanor had changed slightly, now as if she was scrutinizing Akechi up and down.

“I’ve also been given a special form of autonomy. When given an order, my systems will dedicate all of it’s time to making sure the order is fulfilled. In short, I was given high resolve to finish what I have started.” Akechi said simply, though the weight of his words meant more than how he sounded. “If you order me to do something, I will see to it, even if the path towards the objective is dangerous.”

The other woman hummed curiously. “That so?” she said, reaching towards one of the files on her desk to flip through it, content to ignore Akechi completely.

He stood by the door silently, eyes trained on her. It was early in the day, and he briefly wondered if she’d even do anything with him that day. Nijima was a rather straightforward woman, obviously someone who marched to the beat of her own drum. Akechi looked around the room, taking note of accomplishments and a diploma on the wall behind her. _She majored in criminal justice, and… injured on the line of duty?_ Akechi looked towards her, and wondered just what happened to earn such an award.

A frame of her and another woman was the only photo she had in the room. Upon clearer inspection, the woman beside Nijima had dark brown hair but similar eyes. _A sister, maybe?_

“Akechi?” she spoke up.

“Nijima?”

“It’s Sae, not _Nijima_. Address me as Lieutenant Sae, and nothing else.” Sae looked up at him once again. “I don’t like or trust androids, but I’m very serious about my job, please remember that.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @uItrasun  
> i post wips of things im writing and tweet a lot really.


End file.
